Not so normal girl
by SkyWazHereASecondAgo
Summary: Sonny Monroe is not your normal girl. She is a killer who went crazy from the beginning. And when she becomes Famous with the name Sky Montes. But what happens when the F.B.I finds her, and everyone knows her secret. Will she save her self. Channy


S P.O.V

I'm not like any other girl. Or person. Ever since I was born I knew people must be killed. I planned everything out perfectly. Then when I was 7, everyone who must have, was gone. By me. You see, my mind figures things out by me just touching an object. I completely understand what to do, when, and how.

Flash back

S P.O.V.

I hate my twin sister Maggie. Mom always loved her more than me. Today is the perfect day to get rid of her. Mommy and daddy are going out to dinner for their anniversary and they are inviting a baby sitter.

"By Maggie" Mommy said. Didn't even bother to say goodbye to me. Well, she needed it more than me.

Once Maggie and I had to go to sleep the baby sitter Cassie went to the living room and called her friend and laughing so hard I thought she would drop. I put some of the liquid on the rag and snuck behind her. Just when she hung up, I put it over her face. She struggled, but not for long. Then I snuck inside Maggie's room.

"Psst, Maggie. Psst" I whispered in a taunting way.

"Huh? Sonny what are you do-"Before she could finish, I stabbed her in the leg.

She screamed out. Ah, music to my ears. I pushed it even harder. Blood was now gushing out. When I was done torturing her I ended her with a stab in the heart. I laughed. Wow, who's moms favorite now.

I started to clean up everything and buried her body in the grave yard. I came back home. Luckily Cassie was still asleep. I went to Maggie's old room. I broke the window to make it look like a brake in. Then I moved the sheets.( I pulled her out of the bed when I killed her) and moved it so it looked like she struggled. Then just in time when I went to bed I heard the door open. I heard my dad mutter something. But I couldn't understand what. Of course my mom would check Maggie's room first. I waited a few seconds. Then I heard my mom yell an ear piercing scream. She ran to my room while I fake slept. She 'shook me awake'. I opened my eyes.

"What's wrong mommy?" I feigned concern and shock.

"Where's Maggie? Her windows broken and her beds messed up" She said. I thought she would just care that I was okay.

"I don't know. Aren't you happy that I'm okay?" I hinted. Her eyes filled with tears. I knew she loved me.

"You killed her" She accused. I cocked a brow. "What?"

She ran out the room and ran to hers. I silently followed. She pressed a button on her wall. Out came a TV with all this stuff. My heart started beating. I held the knife close to me behind my back. She saw all of it. Me killing Maggie. Cleaning the mess up. Dragging the body, breaking the window, everything. I walked in.

"So you know, all I wanted was for you to love me." I said calmly.

"I do. Well I thought I did. But now I see you're a monster." She said with hatred in her voice.

"No. You loved her more. Gave her more attention. All I ever wanted was for you to love me" I said as my voice rose.

"You know, you're a smart kid. Thinking this all up. But did you think you would get away with it huh. Thinking I would forget and we would be the same. But now you're nothing to me. And now you're nothing to me. I'm going to call the police and I have proof you little bitc-"

I got so mad I stabbed her in the stomach. My dad came in and screamed. I hid the knife and fake cried he picked me up and shushed me.

"I know you did it sonny. And you're going to pay you little-"I stabbed him in the back with full force. He let me go. I moved out the way as he fell to the ground. I destroyed the tapes. Cassie woke up. I told her that my parents said they would send her the pay check. I packed my stuff and left.

End of flash back.

Now I'm 16 and I'm in Hollywood. I have Chad Dylan Copper as a boyfriend. My life appears perfect. It took hundreds of people to get rid of. But it's come down to this. But I can't get to comfortable. Here my name is Sky Montes. I felt someone come up behind me. I tensed up.

"Calm down sky it's just me." He said with a chuckle. He leaned down and kissed me. I swear I would have melted if I was a piece of chocolate. He trailed down my neck. I pulled away quickly.

"Whoa there buddy." I said laughing.

"So what do you wanna do today?" He asked

"Umm. Go to the beach." I said excitedly. He smiled "Alrighty, to the beach!"

Later…

When we got there Chad and I were putting our stuff on the ground. We got changed and were ready to get in. Just then a man came.

"Hey guys, you can't put your stuff there." He said annoyed.

"Why?" Chad said equally annoyed.

"'Cause it's my spot"

"Well it doesn't have your name on it" I jumped it.

We argued for the longest. Chad was ready to punch him. No one is allowed to get him mad but me! Just when he was about to punch the guy I stopped him. Chad I'll take care of this, take a quick walk" I said trying to convince him to leave. He just growled and left.

"so, lets go to corner" I said seductively. He smiled and followed. I pushed myself onto him. I blew in his ear and ran my hands on his neck. He groaned and just as he ran his hand on my waist and trailing down I moved back glaring at him and snapped his neck. Then I hid him deep in the sand. Just in time I caught up with Chad.

"You okay?" I asked

"Yeah" he said

The only thing I know is that while I stick around, no one is going to mess with him and get away with it.

Hey. Sky in the house. I can't believe I thought of this story. I thought of this in my room while listening to music and when I was in class. Well, review. Thanks


End file.
